The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to networked security cameras and related automation.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action. Some automated systems may be programmed to enable security cameras to send data to or receive data from a device linked in a network.